Secret Target
by onlyjakejohnson
Summary: Secret Agent Dixon Ticonderoga had his target, the beautiful artist known as Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby, the best friend of his girlfriend Olive Doyle with Dixon being the first to admit he was using her to get closer to Fletcher. As Dixon finally makes his move and claims the target as his own, the last thing he needed or wanted was for Olive to barge in on them.


**Secret Target**

* * *

**This story is not for the easily offended, it will contain sexual activities which some will find offensive, this story will include incest and slash among other things. Therefore, as this story contain material that some would consider sick, disgusting, perverted, and other such terms, so please keep this in mind if you choose to continue on, otherwise please push the back button. **

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This story was inspired by ****sean ****.p .ware **who offered a scene dealing with Fletcher, Dixon and Olive for a future project I am working on and as I thought about the scene, I was more inspired to turn it into a two chapter story rather than a tiny scene.

**Also if you wish to check out more of my work check out my profile where you can find follow fan fictions one based on Jessie and another being a crossover of Jessie and Shake It Up, you can also find a link to the CAOSA Archive a site I founded and co-own with follow fan fiction writer Vezulow (who writes a fair amount of Austin and Ally stories, check him out). On there you can find both fan fiction stories and stories based on the celebrities themselves, you can also request stories on there, so go and check it out if you wish, stories will be updated there faster than they will be here.**

* * *

There is he, his target.

The man who had stolen the most important thing to any individual, he had stolen his heart, not that he knew that. Secret Agent Dixon Ticonderoga looking into the state of the art, art gallery and room that had been built in order to build the man's dreams into reality, a place where everything that thief desired, everything that he wanted to be, was in there.

Dixon watched the fourteen year old swirling his paint brush with his fingers no care in the world, with the man well boy bring it to his mouth and nervously chewing on the bottom of the brush, as tried to picture what he had to do next in his art work. What was he kidding himself, he was a secret agent, trained by the best in the world and here he was hiding behind a door perving on the fourteen year old friend/enemy of his girlfriend Olive Doyle. Seriously the only reason he had ever agreed to date Miss. Interesting Factoid was to get close to the boy beauty, first rule of being an agent is to do what if it takes to get close to your target. He continued to watch his target until he heard the voice of the beauty shocking him out of his focus…

"You are allowed to come in Dixon, you don't have to spy from the door way" said the voice of Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby, shocking the secret agent, no one could ever tell when he was spying on them.

"How did you know?" wondered Dixon out loud before being confused when he heard the artist chuckle.

"The shadows" said Fletcher simply as he did another stroke of his paint brush onto the canvas.

"Huh" asked Dixon confused, he always got so confused around this boy, while Fletcher was utterly beautiful and adorable, even Dixon had to admit outside of art the boy was a bit of an idiot.

"When you came up to the door, the shadows changed and the lighting of the room changed due to it, thus through the shape of the shadows and your body shape, I was able to paint the picture in my mind of who was hiding there" said Fletcher still not looking at the secret agent "thus I was easily able to make out your body shape and thus knew it was you"

"Oh, so what are you painting" asked Dixon as he moved closer to the fourteen year old, who turned his easle a little so it was hidden from the view of the other boy.

"You can wait and see when it's finished" said Fletcher, hiding it further.

"It's not another picture of Chyna is it" said Dixon knowing that the fourteen year old artist rented out a warehouse which was filled from floor to roof with pictures of the girl "I think she might press charges if you keep at it, or your girlfriend will kill you… or you know both"

"It's not either of them" said Fletcher continuing to ignore the boy as he put in the last few strokes of his latest piece, while he usually did portraits; he had to admit that had been inspired to do something different, something peaceful and beautiful, something that hid his secret.

"Finished" said Fletcher as he stepped back and allowed his body to relax, as Dixon moved closer to him and put his hands around the shoulders of the fourteen year old, as he leaned over the artist should and looked at the painting, seeing that it was a landscape of a beautiful lake and garden, with a duo that the agent couldn't make it having a picnic by the lake. Dixon leaned closer into the artist feeling Fletcher harden up and feeling Goosebumps on his skin, standing still worrying what the agent was up to, he could feel the breath of the boy on his neck as Dixon whispered into his ear "It is as beautiful as you"

"Dixon…" whispered Fletcher

"Shush" said Dixon as he leaned in and planted a kiss on the fourteen year old artists next, moving around that little patch as Fletcher moaned from the attention.

Dixon pulled back and grabbed onto the fourteen year olds shirt pulling it off to reveal Fletcher's undefined chest before removing his own jacket and shirt, and tossing them onto floor. Dixon leaned back in and breathed warmly over the nervous artist's neck as he ran his hand over Fletcher's body moving them down the undefined chest until he reached the fourteen year olds jeans and tracing the belt around until he was able to feel the perfectly rounded arse cheeks. He gave them a firm gasp causing Fletcher to moan from the sensation. Dixon turned Fletcher around and moved down to his knees and reached out to undo the artists belt and jeans allowing them to fall to the ground revealing Fletcher's yellow boxer briefs, which Dixon quickly pulled down to reveal the beautiful boys five inch cock.

Fletcher moaned as Dixon reached out and the secret agent took the artists pulsing cock into his hand and begun softly stroking it, Dixon's hand was so amazing, sure he knew that wanking felt good but other than one mutual wank with Angus, this is the first other dude to touch his cock. Dixon leaned in and took a lick of the artist's five inch cock causing Fletcher's moan to get louder as Dixon took the head of the fourteen year olds cock into his mouth and begun sucking on it softly before getting into a rhythm of moving back and forth on Fletcher's erection. The artist moved his hands down onto Dixon's head trying to keep standing as he enjoyed the pleasure of the secret agent sucking his cock. Dixon grinned around Fletcher's cock as he felt the fourteen year old playing with his hair and continued bobbing up and down as he buried his nose into Fletcher's beautiful brown pubic bush, as Fletcher's moans turned needily with Dixon knowing that the artist was getting closer.

"DIXON!" moaned out Fletcher as the fourteen year old begun unloading his load into the mouth of the secret agent, who enjoyed every blasting pulse of the cock, greedily gulping down every drop of the shot watery white cum. Once Fletcher stopped shooting his load, Dixon pulled off of the artist's cock, with Fletcher leaning against his easle as he watched the other boy stand and pull him into their first kiss as a duo, the agent's tongue exploring Fletcher's mouth, as the artist submitted himself to Dixon.

"Can I fuck you beautiful" said Dixon as he pulled back from the kiss and waited for the nod from the fourteen year old before and quickly removed his pants and boxer briefs to reveal his decently thick six and a half inch cock with Fletcher letting out a small moan from the site of it and thought of it in his arse, the secret agent leaned in and kissed the fourteen year old whispering "Thank you"

Dixon and Fletcher broke the kiss and Dixon turned the artist around until the fourteen year old was leaning against his easle, with his arse in the air ready for Dixon to have his go. The agent got down on his knees and used his hands to part the beautiful fourteen year olds arse cheek as he leaned in and took a deep long lick of the boys arse crack. Dixon took another few licks of the artist's tasty crack before moving back up and grabbing onto the fourteen year olds with one hand and his six and a half inch cock with the other, giving it a few strokes before lining it up with the hole of the talented artist with a loud moan from Fletcher, pushed in. Dixon pushed the entire way in as Fletchers moans groans of pain and pleasure filled the room, as Dixon took away his virginity, with the six and a half inch cock pausing once his balls rested against Fetcher's arse cheeks. Once Fletcher was used to it, Dixon begun to slowly move in and out of his dream boy's arse, loving every minute that he was in the warmth of Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby's beautifully tight arse. As Fletcher let a loud moan from the feeling of the thick cock in his virgin arse, the artists moved his hand down and grabs onto his five inch cock and beginning to pump at it. Dixon begun to move in and out of the fourteen year olds arse a little faster the pair got into what they were doing with neither heard the door to the art room opening and someone walking in until it was too late.

"WHAT THE… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" screeched a female voice causing both Fletcher and Dixon to freeze they both knew whose that voice belonged to, one Olive "Factoids" Doyle.

The boys nervous turned their heads to look at Olive both seeing how pissed she was as she looked at her boyfriend fucking her friend and occasional enemy. All the boys could do was look at the pissed off fourteen year olds girl face, they knew they couldn't hide anything, Olive had already seen her boyfriend's six and a half inch cock deep inside of Fletcher's tight beautiful arse the fourteen year old artist's hand wrapped around his own five inch cock. While they knew it was fruitless, Dixon pulled his cock out of the beautiful artist and the two teenage boys tried to use their hands to cover their erect cocks as they noticed that Olive had locked the door before she had begun to pace back and forth with her first closed. As Olive looked at her friend and boyfriend trying to hide their rock hard cocks from her, she knew what she had to do as she marched to towards Fletcher, raising her first and thrusting it into his nose dead on, sending the completely naked rock hard fourteen year old flying down onto the floor of the art room, his hands moving to his nose revealing his cock which is now pointing up at the roof, as the betrayed girl turned her ire at her secret agent boyfriend.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME" screamed Olive as she glared at her boyfriend "HOW COULD YOU BE FUCKING FLETCHER, HES UGLY AND AN IDIOT?"

"OI!" moaned Fletcher from the floor

"DO YOU WANT ME TO FINISH BREAKING THAT" threatened Olive as she glared down at her mix of a friend and an enemy, Fletcher knew how much Dixon meant to her, he could he do that, she wanted to cry but knew she could let the boys see her like that.

"Olive…" started Dixon causing his girlfriend's anger to move back to him with the secret agent shutting up with a single glare, he could face down glare but Olive seemed a hundred per cent scarier.

"Shut it Ticonderoga" spat Olive "Since you decided that I'm worth cheating on, what's stopping me from going and revealing every little detail about what's gone on here and Fletcher, that means every LITTLE detail, imagine what Chyna or Kennedy would think about that little factoid"

"WHAT YOU CANT!" complained Fletcher as he finally made his way back up to his feet with his hands on his nose knowing it was useless to hide his five inch cock from Olive, she had seen it all now.

"Whose going to stop me!" said Olive with a glare as Fletcher begun looking at Dixon fearfully, wondering how much they had just ruined their life and friendships

"What do you want us to do Olive" said Dixon softy, he knew how these things worked, he was going to have to do something for her in order to keep her quiet.

"Glad you asked…" said Olive as her glare turned into an evil smirk as she looked at the sad and fearful teen boys "I have the perfect thing in mind"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story, the second and last chapter will deal with what Olive wants from the two boys who will willingly give it to her; if you did enjoy the story let me know in the reviews along with what other pairings you would like to see me write about either from A.N.T Farm or any other show on Disney. Please note I will ignore any hate based reviews or any based on how wrong this story wise, constructive criticism is one thing but hateful slamming won't be tolerated.**


End file.
